The Fright Before Christmas
by CuddlyHawk
Summary: As a Christmas special a few years ago, Butch Hartman and his crew made a Danny Phantom episode that was one big Christmas poem. The best part? Everyone talked in rhyme! So what I've done is simply typed out the poem in the episode, and posted it for you!


The Fright Before Christmas

* * *

><p>On the day before Christmas,<p>

In Amity Park,

Almost all there were cheery,

But one soul was dark.

* * *

><p>"Hey, that voice. It's that ghost!<p>

Whose book I destroyed.

Wait, I'm trapped in this poem?

Now I'm really annoyed!"…

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton hates Christmas,<p>

He hates it a lot.

Which is why I've inserted

The boy in this plot.

* * *

><p>He'll go through this tale<p>

Till the story has ended.

"But you can't make me rhyme!"

"Hope your new year is splendid!"

* * *

><p>You will be quite surprised<p>

What I can and can't do.

But I'll leave you your freedom

So I can teach you.

* * *

><p>When you last shouted others,<p>

There's enmity earned.

You're stuck in this poem

Till your lesson is learned.

* * *

><p>"Who you talkin' to, Danny?"<p>

Said Tucker, confused.

"Some annoying Ghost Writer.

We're all being used!

* * *

><p>"I blew up his story,"<p>

No hint of remorse,

"Now he's writing a new one,

We're trapped in by force!"

* * *

><p>But Tucker and Sam<p>

Merely shrugged in confusion,

Completely convinced

Of my ghostly illusion.

* * *

><p>"Has he always been moody<p>

And glum in December?"

"A big, whiny Scrooge,

Long as I can remember.

* * *

><p>"His very first Christmas,<p>

When he was a baby,

A bad first impression.

No: if, but, or maybe.

* * *

><p>"His parents debated<p>

On Santa's existence.

Forgetting their son

Might have need of assistance.

* * *

><p>"Caught up in their riff<p>

On that jolly old fellow,

They didn't see Danny's white

Christmas turn yellow.

* * *

><p>"And the one four years later,<p>

Was clearly no winner.

Still arguing Santa.

They spoiled Christmas dinner.

* * *

><p>"By spoiled, I should say,<p>

Brought the turkey to life.

Swearing blood and revenge

With a fork and a knife."

* * *

><p>"I've said it before,<p>

And I'll say it again,

A sled cannot travel

The globe at Mach ten!"

* * *

><p>But Jack Fenton bellowed,<p>

"You're wrong, wrong, you hear!"

And never once thought

He'd be spooking the deer.

* * *

><p>And just because this<p>

Would annoy him the most,

I decided to make every

Reindeer a ghost!

* * *

><p>On Spooky! On Specter!<p>

On Deathlorp! On Thrasher!

On Maimer! On Vicious!

Blood Antlers! And Slasher!

* * *

><p>"I'm goin' ghost!"<p>

Came his signature cry.

And into the fray,

Danny Phantom did fly.

* * *

><p>Confronting the reindeer<p>

With powers quite ghostly,

Protecting the last-minute shoppers…

Well, mostly.

* * *

><p>Then the reindeer escaped,<p>

Having torn up the mall.

Leaving Danny, yes, Danny,

The blame for it all.

* * *

><p>But Danny's grim yuletide<p>

Was only beginning.

And later that night,

As his patience was thinning,

* * *

><p>"See? A fat man CAN fit down the chimney!<p>

Here's proof!"

"That still won't explain

How he gets on the roof!"

* * *

><p>And young Fenton sat there,<p>

Just steaming and fuming.

His blood pressure rising,

His anger consuming.

* * *

><p>"I won't keep this up!"<p>

Danny said to the writer.

"There's no poem if I'm silent."

"Can't you make dad not fight her?"

* * *

><p>You think this is over?<p>

It's barely begun!

This all doesn't end

Until the lesson is done.

* * *

><p>"And you think that I'll learn it?<p>

You think you're that tough?"

"He exists!" "No he doesn't!"

Then Dan screamed, "ENOUGH!

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of your fighting!<p>

Can you please let this die?

You're ruined each Christmas,

Each Christmas, and I

* * *

><p>"Can't take any more of this war,<p>

Am I clear?

Fourteen years is enough!

I am SO out of here!"

* * *

><p>"Huh, what got into him?"<p>

"He takes after his mother."

"Can't blame you for losing your cool,

Little brother.

* * *

><p>"Go ahead, clear your head,<p>

And I think you'll be fine…

But taking our presents

Is crossing the line!"

* * *

><p>"Now you're ripping off gifts?<p>

What's that supposed to do?"

A: Make a huge scene,

And B: Blame it on you!

* * *

><p>"You've ruined our night!"<p>

"Drink some anti-ghost tonic!"

"Wait, I've ruined THEIR night?

How's that for ironic?"

* * *

><p>So Danny did soar<p>

Through the crisp evening— "Look!

What's a guy gotta do

To get outta this book?"

* * *

><p>And then Danny thought,<p>

"Wait, my problem is clear,

The poem's about Christmas,

Which is here, here, and here.

* * *

><p>"This curse will stay on me<p>

From my town to Rome,

But he can't Christmas me

In a non-Christmas home.

* * *

><p>"SAM!" Danny said.<p>

"Oh, for cryin' out loud."

"I know! Can't you see

We're all under a cloud?

* * *

><p>"Every present we had,<p>

In the chimney, up through it.

That might work for you,

But that's not how WE do it."

* * *

><p>And Sam saw sad faces<p>

On Mom, Dad, and Granny.

So I typed on my keyboard

That the blame was on Danny.

* * *

><p>"You! You did this?"<p>

"Are you out of your mind?"

"You're the holiday Scrooge,

Do you think that I'm blind?"

* * *

><p>And Danny and Sam<p>

Found themselves in a spat.

But before Dan could calm her,

I soon realized that

* * *

><p>A new threat was needed<p>

To cut through the noise.

And what better way

Than attack of the toys?

* * *

><p>From all over town,<p>

The toys started to merge.

I'm really quite wicked

When I get the urge.

* * *

><p>On this night before Christmas,<p>

A brand-new attacker.

And now, face the wrath

Of my monster nut-cracker!

* * *

><p>"Aw, nuts!" Danny cried<p>

As he started to run.

Must we end every scene

With a terrible pun?...

* * *

><p>"You think this can stop me?<p>

This bear or this train?

I'll just fire away

Till no pieces remain.

* * *

><p>"Nothing to add?"<p>

Danny asked, then the answer

Showed up in the form of

Sam, Tucker, and Lancer.

* * *

><p>And Jazz, standing silent,<p>

Her eyes filled with tears.

Mourning the bear

She had loved all these years.

* * *

><p>And Tucker and Sam felt that<p>

Crushing blow too…

"Danny, don't." "What's your deal?"

"I don't even know you!"

* * *

><p>It seemed the whole town had<p>

Come out to proclaim

That Christmas was ruined!

The Ghost Boy to blame.

* * *

><p>Save for one little boy,<p>

In his little red hat.

He thought Danny was cool,

So we'll have to fix that…

* * *

><p>"The siren is wailing,<p>

The ghost trees attacking.

Lock up your homes,

I suggest you start packing!"

* * *

><p>"Christmas is ruined!<p>

And you're not the cause."

"I sure hope the ghost shield

Won't stop Santa Claus."

* * *

><p>"It's Treewatch, day one,<p>

Hope there isn't day two.

Let's go to Lance Thunder,

Our weatherman, who,"

* * *

><p>"Can't believe I quit acting<p>

To work in this place.

There's chaos here, Bill.

NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

><p>"Anybody seen Danny?"<p>

"Like I even care."

"What's wrong with you Jasmine?

Your brother's out there!

* * *

><p>"Hold down the fort, Jack,<p>

I'll go after our tot.

Those trees will not stop me!"

"Oh, man! That is hot!"

* * *

><p>While his mother moved forth,<p>

Danny faced my attack.

"Danny! Danny! Where are you?"

But he couldn't shout back.

* * *

><p>Every attack that he tried,<p>

He'd be destined to fail.

"If you hear me, just scream,"

"Yeah! With my Ghostly Wail!"…

* * *

><p>"Danny! Thank Heavens!<p>

You had us all worried!

Your dad saw the news,

We stopped squabbling and hurried.

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas Eve, son.<p>

Home is where you should be.

Let's get back to the house,

And I'll make you some tea."

* * *

><p>The Ghost Shield deployed,<p>

Danny turned to this thought,

To take on the spirit,

He knew who had wrought

* * *

><p>This holiday mischief,<p>

And left him the blame.

Come on now, dear boy,

That's where you call me lame.

* * *

><p>"Give it up! You can't hide!<p>

I know just where to find you!"

But I'm still in control,

Allow THEM to remind you.

* * *

><p>"Them?" Danny asked,<p>

Then he shuddered and trembled.

The door brought him where

All his foes were assembled.

* * *

><p>"We've been waiting for you,"<p>

Skulker said with a grin.

"Now our holiday party

Can finally begin!"

* * *

><p>"Eat, drink, and be merry."<p>

"Have some warm Christmas goose."

"For surely you know

Of our annual truce."

* * *

><p>The truce? It's still holding?<p>

I thought they'd suspend it

To beat on their foe.

"No, this truce, we defend it.

* * *

><p>"We don't fight on Christmas."<p>

"One day of tranquility."

"Come sundown tomorrow,

We resume all hostility!"

* * *

><p>"Every ghost holds this truce?"<p>

"It's a fact." "It's a rule."

"Well the Ghost Writer broke it."

"That is really uncool."

* * *

><p>"I'm trapped in his story,<p>

The guy's off his nut!"

"He ought to know better."

"Let's go kick his butt!"

* * *

><p>Uh oh. The ghost changed their—<p>

Crud! I have GOT to type faster!

"It's over, you hack!"

I don't think so, young master.

* * *

><p>The truce they enjoyed,<p>

It was fun while it lasted.

Then Young Blood got pummeled.

Then Ember got blasted!

* * *

><p>They battled each other<p>

With all weapons handy.

Afraid of the tenant,

My half-brother Randy?

* * *

><p>A block and a candlestick,<p>

Those I won't miss!

I wonder what else…

"I know! How 'bout this?"

* * *

><p>Young Danny thought quickly<p>

and picked up an orange.

He threw it at Walker, who…

Aw crud! Nothing rhymes with orange!

* * *

><p>"Roses are red,<p>

Violets are blue,

Once these fry, I'm guessing

This lame poem is… through?

* * *

><p>"NO!" Danny screamed.<p>

"I'm still talking in rhyme!"

I would have forewarned you

If given the time.

* * *

><p>There are two ways to finish<p>

The poem, just two.

I type out the end,

But I can't, thanks to you.

* * *

><p>So now YOU'LL guide the story<p>

Of the ghost who hates Christmas.

Think you can do it?

All mopey and listless?

* * *

><p>You think this ends here?<p>

You're about to get burned!

This story's not done

Till the lesson is learned!...

* * *

><p>With the keyboard all busted,<p>

The curse takes its toll.

The story continues,

But I've no control…

* * *

><p>"Dude, like, it's Christmas,<p>

So why are you here?"

"Outside, with no

Friends or family near?"

* * *

><p>"It's my fault, all my fault,<p>

What happened tonight.

I spoke out in anger

And acted in spite.

* * *

><p>"I started this all when I picked<p>

The first fight.

But I'd give all I had

To set everything right."…

* * *

><p>"The gifts? They're not damaged?"<p>

"They're flying through the air."

"Back where they came from?

But who would—" "Beware!"

* * *

><p>"The Box Ghost shall conquer<p>

This holiday doom."

"We just couldn't leave you

To suffer in gloom."

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow you'll see<p>

What this baby can do.

But all ghosts share the truce,

Even half ghosts, like you."…

* * *

><p>"I just saw it happen,<p>

But still can't believe

Your enemies helped you

Repair Christmas Eve."

* * *

><p>"It's all back to normal,<p>

But your house, my dear,"

"Your ghost shield prevents us."

"I'll take it from here."

* * *

><p>"Ghost!" "No, It's Santa!"<p>

They're both sort of right.

"I know I've been

Kind of a jerk this whole night.

* * *

><p>"So I snuck out and found this.<p>

It's all of your favorites.

And here, mom, for you,"

"Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm –avorites!"

* * *

><p>"And Jazz," "Hey! It's Bearbert!<p>

He's safe and he's sound!

Gee, thanks, little brother,

I knew you'd come 'round."

* * *

><p>"Aw, Danny, you're smiling,<p>

That matters the most.

We're all here together,

Not fighting some—" "Ghost!"

* * *

><p>"Jack, no! Put the gun down,<p>

That's Santa you're shooting!"

"Are you mad? That's the ghost

Who all evening was looting

* * *

><p>"Our Christmas from us!"<p>

"Then it wasn't the Ghost boy?

Let's tear HIM apart!"

"Now you're talkin', you're toast, boy!"

* * *

><p>And that's when I thought<p>

Maybe this is the moral:

In the same way my folks

Loved their old Christmas quarrel,

* * *

><p>Everyone celebrates<p>

In the way of their choosing.

I was so busy whining

I started abusing

* * *

><p>The ones I loved most,<p>

And I ruined their cheer.

I'll try to be better,

Come Christmas next year.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh, nice sentiment, but what are you, a greeting card?" Sam asked, snickering.<p>

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "Why you talkin' in rhyme?"

"Such a dork." Jazz rolled her eyes.

"We're not talking in rhyme." Danny realized, his grin quickly getting bigger. _"WE'RE NOT TALKING IN RHYME!"_

* * *

><p><em>Now<em> it's

THE END!


End file.
